


Heavy Steps

by journeycat



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Extramarital Affairs, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-27
Updated: 2011-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-02 07:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2804576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journeycat/pseuds/journeycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The unfaithful, the unclean, the unworthy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heavy Steps

_Oh, gods, what have I done?_

The walk back to his chambers has never seemed so long to Jon (but maybe that's because the knights' chambers are further away than his other usual rooms), and each step is leaden. Leaden with guilt, leaden with shame. Leaden with the memory of his terrible impulse.

_What have I done?_

He crawls in bed with Thayet— _my wife, my queen_ —but cannot sleep. He thinks about how dirty he is. He thinks about how undeserving he is. What right does he have to share her marriage bed?

_What have I done?_

It was just that that mouth called to him, so full and sweet, and those clear eyes with their long lashes, and he had unthinkingly leaned across the desk to—to—

_Oh, gods, what have I done?_


End file.
